Talk:Ishida Ryuichi
Interesting Character I'm really impressed with the work you made with this character, he's about as good as Dorothy in some cases. Though I heavily miss the Powers & Abilities section here, I can somehow predict that he's more of a tactical genius than a vastly powerful character. Atleast that is what I hope for, there's alot of those super-powerful chars on this site allready. And this guy seems to have the possibility of providing a variation to that. Which is always good. Also, Its one of the few original Quincy chars I've seen to this point. And another question bothers me here; Would Diabolus regard Quincy in a similiar manner as Hollows, due to them forever destroying the souls, and by extension, future ways to gain corrupted souls. Or do they view them similarily to Shinigami. As a means of thinning down the hollow population. Njalm2 12:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks again. For Ryuichi, I wanted to write out, and plan his personality/history first before going into his powers. Originally Minato Toushiki was going to be my main character, but after I created Ryuichi, I'm going to go with him. As for Diabolus and how they regard Quincy? Well Quincy present a unique viewpoint. While Quincy do indeed destroy hollows, there is an overriding quality they possess that Diabolus favor. They're human. Which means they can be bargained with, and corrupted. Given how powerful Quincy are, if a single average soul that is corrupted could give a Diabolus the power of several thousand. Imagine how much power a Diabolus would gain if they consumed the soul of a Quincy. In a way, Quincy souls are highly prized amongst Diabolus. When Ryuichi and Dorothy meet, its going to be an interesting encounter. --- Illuminate Void 21:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well. According to your story so far, they allready have. Atleast judging by the wicked resemblance between Dorothy and the woman that Ryuichi met in his failed experiment. *Oh her? Lol, that is NOT Dorothy, no she is something FAR different. She will be a great help though to Ryuichi in the future. --- Illuminate Void 04:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) My views of this character has improved even more. I love how he's an expert of most things. Master of none, not really super-powerful but not weak either. He has alot of room for improvement, I'd likely say that Rutilus would somewhere along the road attempt to make him sell his soul for something. After all, given his personality. He's got more than enough things to work upon. Though, I can't see anything that Ryuichi would want, he's got money, power, inteligence and good looks. And he doesn't seem to hold any grudges or be in love. Njalm2 20:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I love that game!! Love the character He's epic! :D BTW, you should be aware that a noob that just joined today has been sporadically "claiming" characters. He used your character as a reference. Feel free to harass him. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC)